Demon Hunters
by yumiko15243
Summary: Please give it a chance, who knows you might like it. This is a little collab between me and Tyiinva so please check him out: /u/7087974/tyiinva also all the last names are kind of retarded but please give it a shot. Better summary in the first chapter. T for lots of swearing. Soon to be rated M
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: If your here that means we got actual viewers! Yay! So this is a collab between me and Tyiinva! This is both of our first collabs so we'll try our best! So without further ado, let's begin!**

* * *

 _ **Demon Hunters**_

 _Demons are entering the human realm and are killing off humanity. Everything seemed lost as chaos slowly ensued. Lives of loved ones were taken as everyone slowly started losing hope. That was until one man found a solution, a way to fight back._

 _He had discovered magic. He had discovered magic in every human being. They were lodged and locked up in the human's souls. He had found a way to free it and use it against the demons. It had worked wonders against the demons. He then started creating weapons. Swords, Guns, Bows were soon being made and used to fight against the demons._

 _Now four teens are signing up to become "Demon Hunters." They were all coming from one of the 4 elemental kingdoms; Earth, Flame, Air, and Aqua. They were to travel to the world kingdom to enroll into Demon Hunter Academy where their story begins!_

* * *

 _ **The New Generation of Hunters!**_

Leaves crunched under the feet of a traveling boy. Trees and plant life surrounded him as he trudged past them. "I'm so hungry~." he moaned as a loud roar resonated from his stomach.

This traveling boy had medium length strawberry blonde hair with unique yellowish-green eyes. He was around 5'3 and had a fragile body. He had pale skin. He wore a black T-shirt with a white high collar jacket, a pair of black pants, and combat boots. On his back, he carried a pitch black sword with a red swirl coiling it in a spring shape with a dark brown handle, in its sheath. He had some visible muscle.

"I think I'm going to die if I don't eat…" He mumbled. His thoughts went to a previous event as he said that.

* * *

" _No! My food! My glorious, precious food!" He shouted into the sky with a hand reached out into the air. Small black creatures with tiny wings and tiny hands and feet were snickering as they flew away, pieces of food in their hands._

 _The boy fell to his knees and he cried comically. "Life is cruel…" He mumbled._

* * *

"Stupid Bat level Demons… Stealing MY food and laughing at ME… I wished I chopped them up…" He mumbled, now fueled with agitation and anger, he trudged through the forest while chanting his tantrum, his tantrum slowly turned into sighs of relief. "Actually I should be glad they didn't try to attack me. Those things are scary… Life is always protecting me…"

He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before letting it out through his mouth. He kept walking, blind to the world as he kept his eyes shut. He then felt nothing under him and started falling. He didn't have to open his eyes to figure out what was happening. "Never mind. Life is cruel…"

He opened his eyes and looked down, it looked like he was 1,000 feet in the air. He made a small sound of confusion as his mind tried to process what was going to happen to him. "Eh…" As he pivoted faster toward the ground beneath him, he slowly realized what was happening. "OH GOD DAMN IT!"

"Are you okay?" In front of him was a small girl. She looked fragile like she is about to break. She had long white hair that reached the middle of her back and bright blue eyes. She wore blue jeans and a plain purple t-shirt. She also wore neon pink runners with black and purple striped laces.

The boy looked in front of him. "DO I LOOK OKAY TO YOU, LITTLE GIRL!" He started waving his arms around as his eyeballs popped out of his skull as he saw how close he was to crashing into the ground.

"Oh, sorry. I should help you down."

"HELP ME DOWN, HOW?!"

"With my air magic!"

"OH SURE! WHY THE HELL NOT! SOME LITTLE GIRL POPS OUT OF NOWHERE AND SHE JUST SO HAPPENS TO HAVE AIR MAGIC! NICE TRY, BUT I'M NOT FALLING FOR IT!"

She had a look of disappointment before raising her arms up and down, which also made him go up and down. She then sent him really high in the air then let go of him.

"I'M FALLING AGAIN! SHIT!" he shouted. When the boy whooshed below her, she lifted her arms and lifted him high in the air and dropped him. "WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS TORTURE!"

This repeated a couple more times. Each time the boy started screaming in a more girlier way. The girl had a mischievous smile painted on her lips. Comical tears escaped the boy's eyes as he kept falling. He then started hurling. The girl freaked out and floated away from him, and dropping him. He rocketed downward and the girl realized the mistake she made. "Oops…"

The boy screamed as he got closer to the ground. He closed his eyes, bracing for the impact but didn't feel any. He slowly opened his eyes to find him inches away from the ground. He jumped. He then noticed something gripping his right leg tight. It was painful and he could feel his blood pressure up in his leg.

"What are you doing?" Asked an angry female voice. He glanced up to see a girl with long crimson-red hair that reached her waist and golden yellow eyes. She was pretty tall for a girl; what he would guess to be about 5'6. She wore a blue skirt with a black t-shirt with red trimming and black runners. She carried a bow on her back and arrows on the right side of her waist. She also wore a Demon's Glare. The boy pissed his pants at the sight of her.

"Ah! Demon!" he shouted and started wiggling around. "I don't want to die, I didn't even enroll into Demon Hunter Academy!"

"How can such a wimp enroll into such a high class academy? Sheesh, what an idiot!"

The boy stopped wriggling around at that statement. "What did you say!?" A tick appeared on his forehead as he punched her leg. He received no response. "Ow…" he whispered as he held his hand in pain.

He was then dropped onto the floor and let out a squeak. He quickly jumped to his feet and was confronted with a bow aimed at him and a very pissed off girl.

"What was that?" The red haired girl asked. It looked like there were flames appearing behind her and he could've sworn he saw the bow glow red.

At this point the other girl landed beside the redhead. "Wait, don't! I was messing with him! I didn't mean to be rude… he just called me a little girl… That's all."

"He called you what!?" The redhead asked. The girl next to the redhead opened her mouth but was cut off. "That's it!" She let go of the string as the crimson red arrow went flying his way. He saw the arrow flying at him and his reflexes activated almost immediately so he shifted over only to see a spark of light. The arrow flew right beside his head and landed in the tree behind him.

He instinctively lifted his hand near his sword and gripped the handle tight. "I'm going to warn you. My friend here is strong." said the white haired girl. "So please try not to fight."

She was ignored by the red haired girl and more arrows were shot at him. His eyes darted around, spotting them all. A quick calculation ran threw his head as he started to narrowly avoid them. An arrow grazed his right cheek and he jumped to the side. "Woah, that was close!"

He stole a quick glance at the unrelenting girl who kept firing at him. He took out his sword and jumped to the right, avoiding an arrow. He then started running at his combatant while trying his best to avoid the incoming arrows. He got close and sent a quick stab. Before the sword could connect though, he saw a little piece of silver in the corner of his eye darting at him, fast. He stopped moving, feeling something fast past him.

He looked around as the girls did. A man who was twirling a pistol in his hand was leaning on a giant rock. He glanced at the boy. "Who told you to start a fight without me?" he said in a cool tone.

He had short, mossy green hair with pale sapphire blue eyes. He had a slender build to his body. He had pale skin with a little bit of a tan. He wore a black blazer, brown cargo pants, and dark colored sneakers. He carried two silver pistols that have a gleam to them. He wore a gray backpack that probably carried supplies.

"Also, the fact that you're screaming like a girl over the tiniest thing made me stop you. Seriously, if you're going to scream like a little girl then you're going to fight like a little girl. You were going to get your ass burnt!"

The boy sheathed his sword slowly as he put on a "How the hell are you..." face.

"Don't make that face, it's ugly as hell." the man commented. A tick appeared on the boy's forehead.

"P-please stop fighting." the smaller girl said shyly.

The red haired girl looked focused before saying, "Who the hell are you?"

"Me? *Chuckles* I'm the one that prevented a stab wound and that boy's death. Yes, I know, why would someone as great as me save someone like you guys? Simple, out of the goodness of my heart."

"Goodness? What type of bullshit is that?"

"The good type of bullshit."

"What does that mean!? The good type of bullshit that's about to get your ass kicked?"

The white haired girl looked conflicted before noticing the cut on the whinny boy's face. "Oh, you're hurt!" The older man just stared at her while she ran up to him and raised her arms. In just a moment the graze that might have become a scar now closed up and disappeared.

"Thanks," the boy said with a nervous chuckle. He was dying in the inside. The embarrassment was too much.

"Okay! So let's start over! My beautiful and better than all of your's name is Tao." The redhead ignored him and opened her mouth to speak but was cut off. "No need to state your name I already know what it is. The redhead that needs an anger management class."

The redhead felt tempted to send a retort but instead took in a deep breath and released it through her nose. "My name is Akane. No one really cares about who you are so I suggest we keep going through the introductions." She said pointing at the boy who sighed in defeat.

"M-my name is Yuki. It's nice to meet you all. I hope we can all get along!" Yuki said.

"Well my name is-" started the boy pointing at himself before Tao decided to interrupt.

"I shall use my amazing psychic powers to figure out your name." Tao said, his finger on his temples and his eyes closed. "Oh, that's right. No one cares."

The boy squinted at him out of annoyance and spite. "Like I was saying, my name is-"

"I told you, no one gives one shit. Even the most desperate person on the planet who is looking for a friend would not want to know your shitty name."

"Asshole…" the boy muttered under his breath.

"Your name is asshole?"

The two girls looked at the boy strangely and sympathetically, most of the sympathy coming from Yuki. "What type of name is asshole?" laughed Akane.

"It's okay. I think your name is great, asshole." said Yuki, sweat dropping.

"MY NAME IS NOT ASSHOLE! IT'S RYU!" shouted Ryu out of frustration.

"Ha ha! No, it's not." said Tao with a smug smirk.

"You guys… Why is life cruel…?" muttered Ryu under his breath.

"Okay! Redhead, Asshole, Little girl; you girls are pretty strong. Well not as strong as me of course, but that's besides the point. "How would you guys like to-"

"I'M NOT A GIRL, DAMN IT!" shouted the still frustrated Ryu.

"It's rude to interrupt, asshole." stated Tao a wiggle of his finger. Ryu threw his hands up into the air. "As I was saying, how would you girls like to form a team? With me as leader of course."

"Why should YOU be leader? It's obvious that I'm the only one who showed skill so far." Akane stated raising her bow with pride.

"Akane…" called Yuki slightly concerned. "I'm sorry to say this but… I don't think your leader material…"

Akane glanced at Yuki for a brief moment. She then crouched down, facing a giant rock. "My own friend betrayed me..."

Tao stifled a chuckle. "Loser." Akane sent him a quick death glare before going back to sulking.

"Whatever." said Ryu with a huff. "I'm not teaming up with any of you, assholes. None of you are even close to strong enough to be on MY team."

"What was that, wimp!?" shouted Akane, pissed off.

"So quick!" gasped Yuki with a sweat-drop.

Tao glanced at Ryu as he passed him. "Good luck finding a team then, asshole."

Ryu turned on his heels. "MY NAME IS NOT ASSHOLE!" Ryu then turned back around and started walking.

"Wrong way, loser." Tao pointed out.

"I knew that!" shouted Ryu turning and speed walking away.

"Why did you say he went the wrong way, he was going the right way before." said Yuki in confusion.

"Ah! I couldn't send him off without trick." said Tao in a calm voice.

"Yuki, let's go." called Akane, walking past Tao. "It's going to turn night soon, I don't want to fight hundreds of bat level demons." Yuki jogged up next to Akane.

"Oh and by the way, you guys except Yuki are all idiots." Akame claimed when she started to walk away.

"Seriously! You should take an anger management class, then maybe you could use your tsundere skills to get a guy!"

He saw sparks go up but no flames before Akane said, "And you should die in a hole, you ass!"

"Yes, I do have a nice ass, unlike yours!" he shouted one last time before Akane stormed off with Yuki following.

"Finally, they left. Now, I can destroy this place for training." Tao said whipping out his pistols and placing his backpack down next to the giant rock.

* * *

 **A/N: So this chapter is done and finished! We had a lot of fun making this chapter so we hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and continue reading more.**

 **Also here's Tyiinva's profile:** **u/7087974/tyiinva**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! So just saying in advance but there is a speech (If it even is) and it sucks a lot. So please spare us from how terrible the speech is. Also we want to thank** bLuewErewOlf25 **for beta reading this fanfic. So without further delay, let us begin!**

* * *

 _ **Demon Hunters**_

 _ **Demon Hunter Academy!**_

* * *

"God damn it!" shouted Ryu as he ran. He glanced behind him, the hundreds of tiny bat creatures following him from above. "Fucking bastard tricked me!"

The rising sun shone down brightly from above in the dark but lit starless sky. It was sunrise and Ryu was not having a good time. Being chased by a giant horde of bat level demons, he ran while cursing out Tao. A bat creature swooped down and smacked into Ryu's side, which caused him to tumble to the side. As Ryu started falling, unbelievably slow. Another bat creature smacked into his back. "Ow!" Ryu glared behind him at the bat who was snickering.

"Ahhh! Why can't I just have a break for once!?" Ryu said, trying to hold his back. Bats started swarming around him and he started waving his arms around as he ran blindly. He kept running as the bats bit and tackled him. "Go away!"

He kept running until he noticed nothing attacking him. He stopped and looked around. Behind him, the large horde of bats were smacking into a blue aura like wall. "Ha! Serves you right!" He shouted and stuck out his tongue.

A loud bang reached his ears and he jumped. A fairly big demon was pounding on the wall, steam or smoke was rising from his mouth. "Oh god! It's a Shadow level demon!" Ryu jumped back, turned, and hightailed it outta there.

He was in thin woods and it didn't take long until he got out. He stopped as he was greeted with the people, buildings, houses, and chatter. "I… made it... " muttered Ryu, his voice full of awe and surprise.

He walked toward the streets and looked around. Stone and wood buildings and houses littered the city. In front of him, a giant castle was planted. "Okay! Now where's the school?" he stated in an oddly proud voice.

Ryu kept looking around and soon started asking strangers about it. He approached a fairly buff man, maybe in his late 20s or early 30s. He had short ginger hair with brown eyes. He wore casual clothes. "Um, excuse me!" Ryu called out, gaining the attention of the man. The man turned and glanced at Ryu. "Can you tell me where Demon Hunter Academy is? I would really appreciate it if you do."

The man looked Ryu up and down. Ryu felt a pit in his stomach as he flashed a nervous smile. The man then laughed out loud, some people glanced at him before continuing on with their lives. "Why do you want to go to that school?" he asked.

"Why? So I can become a demon hunter and help the world!" exclaimed Ryu, but not too loud, pointing to himself with a proud smile.

The man laughed again. "You? Becoming a demon hunter. You look like you wouldn't hurt fly! Listen, if you want to help the world, do it a favor by going back home and eating a sandwich." The man pat Ryu on the shoulder as he walked away, laughing.

A vein popped up on Ryu's face. He was about to let out an outburst but an elderly voice that seemed to belong to a woman stopped him. "Hello there, young man." Ryu looked up, an elderly woman, a bit shorter than him, stood. She had a smile on her face.

"Uh, hi." answered Ryu, quickly glancing around.

"I couldn't help but overhear your previous conversation with that mean fool." stated the woman, a brief scowl on her face before it disappeared. "I hear you want to find Demon Hunter Academy."

" _Great. Now an old woman is going to insult me."_ thought Ryu, he sighed. "Yeah, I do want to find Demon Hunter Academy."

"I think it's great that young people such as you are fighting to protect brittle and powerless people such as myself." said the elderly woman. Ryu stared at her in slight shock.

" _Not what I thought she was going to say..."_ thought Ryu.

The elderly woman gave Ryu directions and told him that she wished him the best of luck and he graciously thanked the woman before taking his leave. He thought of how nice the elderly woman was before he returned to that man, a vein popped up on his face as he shook a fist near his face in anger. He soon arrived in front of a large building.

The building was large, no massive. It looked like it could house 2,000 people. It seemed to be mostly made of steel. The bottom was a large dome like building, a giant tower that looked like a sword extended from it, like a sword stabbed into a stone. Two white wings protruded from the handle. Ryu could see windows on the wings. He sweat-dropped. "Don't tell me the dorms or classrooms are all the way up there." He muttered, he looked directly in front of him to find wood doors with a hand painted drawing of a sword with wings stabbed into a stone. "Okay, I just need to open these and step inside and then I'm in!"

"Oh look. The wimp made it." Ryu groaned as he realized who the voice belonged to. He turned to see Akane with her arms crossed, a smug smirk formed on her lips, with Yuki standing next to her.

"I'm glad you made it, asshole! I thought for sure you were going to get lost and maybe get eaten by demons." The usually shy and quiet girl said happily.

A vein popped up on Ryu's forehead. "My name is Ryu. Not asshole!" He shouted. A few strangers looked his way but then kept on going with what they were doing.

"Hey, Yuki, did you hear that?" asked Akane, shouldering the girl beside her. "I think I hear a whiner."

"O-oh, I'm sorry, Ryu." Yuki whispered.

Akane looked at her before saying "You don't have to feel sorry for that loser."

That sent Ryu over the edge. He gripped his sword handle but Akane already had her bow up and loaded.

"Any movement and I'll burn you to a crisp." warned Akane, her tone serious and intimidating. Ryu started regretting his decision as his anger was washed over by fear.

"It's not wise to waste ammo on cattle like him, you know." pointed out a new voice. The trio glanced at the voice who was watching them from a tree nearby. Tao was sitting on a tree branch with his same annoying smirk plastered on his face. "And _if_ he survives, the medical bills are going to be quite expensive, dear old tsundere redhead,"

"I am not a tsundere, you baka!" shouted Akane shooting a flaming arrow at Tao. Tao chuckled as he pulled out a pistol and shot it. Akane's arrow stopped moving and split in half as the flames died. Tao's bullet landed in front of Akane's feet.

She reached down to pick the bullet up but Tao said "Careful. It's sharp. I wouldn't want a girl like you getting hurt. Also, I don't like blood on ammo. It wastes them and takes more time to clean. Especially peasant blood."

"Who are you calling a peasant, fuckboy?!" the enraged Akane shouted, a vein popping on her forehead. Ryu took a step back and so did Yuki.

"You, ba~ka~" stated Tao in a taunting tone. Akane shot three arrows at Tao who jumped down from the tree branch and avoided them.

"U-um, Akane, we should stop fighting. We're causing a scene." Yuki said eyeing the crowd that formed around them.

"So! I don't care! I'm going to burn this fuckboy into a crisp!" She stated as she kept shooting, somehow reloading and shooting faster with more accuracy than the last.

Tao dodged and shot some of them, his smirk pissing Akane off even more. Before the fight could escalate any further though. Both of them were surrounded in a violet aura and were unable to move.

"What the-" commented Akane in shock as she tried to move. Tao raised a brow.

"Can you please not fight on academy grounds?" a stern voice asked. The crowd looked over at the source to see a woman push past the crowd and into the small circle where a fight could have ensued.

She had long blond hair that was rolled up into a bun and emerald green eyes. She wore a long lavender robe with black trimming and gray boots. She was taller than all of them, but not much taller than Tao. She had a stern look but she wasn't an old lady. She looked like she was in her 30's. She had ovular glasses and teal hanging earrings with a bead attached to it. Her hands were glowing violet as she sent a glare at the four teens.

"We-we're sorry." whispered Yuki shyly slightly blushing from embarrassment.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just walking by and she suddenly attacked me, I was just defending myself. Can you please forgive me?" lied Tao with a sweet smile. "I promise it won't happen again."

"No excuses!" the woman snapped loudly. Yuki and Ryu jumped back but Tao and Akane held still, for they were stuck in place.

The woman took in a deep breath and let it out. "School hasn't even started and kids are starting trouble already…" she sighed.

"Does this happen a lot?" asked Yuki curiously.

"Not particularly. Though it happens from time to time." answered the woman.

"Soo…" started off Ryu, "since I technically didn't do anything am I in the clear?"

The woman sent a glare at Ryu. Ryu froze and chuckled nervously. At this point, the crowd of onlookers were gone and inside the building. "...I guess that means no." he sighed in defeat.

"Don't do it again. Now get inside, the opening ceremony is about to start." sighed the woman. The violet aura around her hands, Akane, and Tao vanished.

"Thank you, Ms…" Yuki said, her voice slowly droning out.

"Kuno." finished Ms. Kuno for Yuki.

"Right! Thank you, Ms. Kuno!" Yuki said before retrieving Akane and walking inside the school.

Tao smiled sweetly, hiding his smug one. "Thank you." he said before turning on his heels and exiting.

Ryu glanced around and gave a nervous smile. "Uh… Thanks!" With that Ryu took a step back before sneak sprinting away.

Although Ms. Kuno caught him leaving and said, "The opening ceremony is that way. I'll lead you there." So Ryu got stuck walking with a teacher he just met, following the rest of the leftover crowd.

Now inside the school, a large room that was mostly empty except a fairly large stage sat at the back. Students wanting to enter were gathered in the room and were talking to one another. Ryu was released from his torture and he graciously accepted it. He went to go hang out with his friends but then he realized there were only three other people he knew here, who unfortunately, hated him or so it seemed.

He walked up near the stage where a man, probably in his early 40's or late 30's stood. He had short silver hair and unique gray eyes. He wore the same robe as Ms. Kuno, except it was a light blue instead of a lavender one and it had what Ryu presumed was the school insignia on it. He also had ovulary glasses.

He stood in front of a microphone and spoke into it, gaining the room full of cheerful and exuberant student's attention.

"Hello. My name is Stafford. I am the headmaster of this academy." The man who is named Stafford started. "I assume you all have traveled here from another kingdom or from your cozy homes in order to learn how to slay demons and potentially improve your skills. I commend all of you for your courage. Not everyone has the guts to do this kind of thing. I presume you are all here for a certain reason, something happened in your past, you want to make your family proud, or maybe you are doing this to help humanity. We hope that you will meet new people and grow. But, I will give you all a fair warning. This is by no means a fun or safe job. You _will_ have a chance to die, so I ask that you ask yourselves if you are sure you want to do this. If you think you can't do this, then I suggest you go back home. No one will resent you."

A little bit of whispers were created from the crowd and a handful of people exited the building.

"For the those of you remaining, we will start by finding out your limitations in your initiations tomorrow." continued Stafford. "Today, you shall rest. Tomorrow, your initiations will begin. All of you are dismissed."

There was silence, then the chattering of the teens filled the room once more. Ryu didn't know how to respond. So he decided not to think about it. The initiations were tomorrow and he was ready. He looked around and spotted Akane and Yuki talking to each other, he jogged up to them.

"Um, hey, guys. I thought I could hang out with you." said Ryu awkwardly.

"Why would we want to have wimp like you hang out with-" started Akane before she was cut off.

"That would be great!" said Yuki in a cheerful tone.

"So does that mean tsundere over here won't mind if I hang out too?" asked Tao out of nowhere.

Akane opened her mouth about to speak but Yuki covered it with her hand. "Of course!" answered Yuki with a smile. "Akane, why don't you get the four of us some sleeping bags? They're over by the wall."

Akane couldn't argue with Yuki so she just did as she was told. She came back with four sleeping bags, to see Tao pull out four sleeping bags. He turned toward Akane. "Oh, I'm sorry. I already brought some."

A tick appeared on her forehead and threw the sleeping bags with her at Tao who took it. Tao grunted in surprise. She threw the last sleeping bag at him and he caught it like it didn't just got whipped at him. "I'll return these for you then. From the kindness of my one of a kind heart."

Akane then ran at Tao who started running away. Ryu chuckled and sweat-dropped. Yuki went to stop Akane. When she failed, she gave up and returned by Ryu's side.

"It's like they're a couple sometimes…" Yuki whispered to Ryu, who just laughed.

After about ten minutes someone announced that the lights would go out in 5 minutes so Akane and Tao finally calmed down. They choose a corner of the *enter place name here* by the stage where the professors talked on. Yuki and Akane set up their sleeping bags beside each other while Ryu and Tao had to be beside each other across from them.

"Why do I have to be beside him?" Ryu whinned. "It's not fair!"

"It's not like I want to sleep beside you either. I think tsundere-chan wants to secretly sleep beside you~" Tao chirped teasingly. Ryu blushed and mumbled something no one could hear. "I've seen how she's been looking at you, and the way she's calling you a baka is very tsundere like."

"HELL NO!" Akane yelled, enraged. A ton of "shh's" went around them and she said a quiet "sorry". Yuki seemed kind of quiet so Akane checked to see if she was asleep. She almost was but she sat up and mumbled a faint "Hmm?"

"See you, baka? You woke the tired girl up." A vein appeared on Akane's forehead for Tao's comment but she took a deep breath in and let it out escape through her nose.

A minute passed before Yuki said "Good night…" and fell asleep.

"Night, idiots." Akane said before turning over to face the wall.

"For the record, I'm not saying goodnight to you, peasants." said Tao before attempting to go back to sleep.

"You did indirectly…" mumbled Ryu while sweat-dropping. Ryu turned on his side as thoughts ran through his mind.

There was one last announcement of a five second warning before the lights went out. By then everyone had fell asleep.

Ryu stared at the ceiling of the room. He thought of how nice the old lady and Yuki was. He wondered if that is how most people at the school acted. He glanced at Tao and Akane. " _Maybe not..."_ He pushed thought away as he decided that he needed as much rest as possible. He closed his eyes and soon he was in deep sleep.

* * *

Ryu found himself standing in a dimly lit room. Old and worn out stone made the walls. Cells were all Ryu could see. His eyes widened when he realized where he was. " _No... No, no, no!"_ Ryu thought as he backed up. His hand went to grab his sword to find it gone. He glanced back to find it missing. " _You're kidding me!"_

"Hello, friend." Ryu's froze, his blood ran cold. He slowly turned his head and was met with a dark entity. It was unnaturally close. Red beady eyes and a smirk, revealing sharp teeth white teeth. Ryu tried to swallow up all of the fear that held him still. The dark entity backed up, it's form slowly turned into Ryu's size and shape. "Don't be afraid, it's just me."

"W-w-why am I here!?" Ryu asked, demanding to know.

"No need to raise your voice at me." started the entity. "I was just getting lonely, so I called you for company."

"Liar!" shouted Ryu.

The entity frowned before appearing in front of Ryu with inhuman speed and kneeing Ryu in the gut.

* * *

Ryu snored loudly and slammed a fist into his gut, he coughed and snored at the same time. Tao was awake and was recording Ryu while stifling a laugh. Yuki was watching Ryu like he was mental. Akane was still asleep.

* * *

Ryu coughed as he lurched forward. His head was grabbed and was slammed against the stone wall behind him. It hurt but at the same time didn't. "Don't raise your voice at me." the entity growled.

Ryu coughed again and weakly nodded. The entity let him go and he slid down the wall. "Listen carefully, I have a task for you." the entity stated. "You have to slay 300 bat level demons, 200 shadow demons, 85 hell level demons, 50 ghoul level demons, 15 nether level demons, 10 hades level demons, and the 6 demon princes that command each demon class."

Ryu coughed. "Why?"

"Because the more demons you slay, the stronger I get."

"But why a certain amount?"

"You don't need to slay that exact amount, that's just the goal if you will."

"What if I refuse?"

"*chuckles* You already know the answer to that."

Ryu bit his bottom lip as he stared at the ground. "Fine. I'll do it."

"Fantastic." said the entity. "You have six years. Six years to grow stronger and slay the demon. Any longer than that, you know what will happen."

Ryu balled his hands into fists. His vision slowly turned to black.

* * *

Ryu's previous dream turned into a dream where Akane was a T-rex and he was a bird and Akane was chasing him. "Oh shit! Someone help me~!" tweeted Ryu. Yeah, his dreams are weird.

* * *

Ryu woke up, beams of sunshine smacking into his face like a drill slowly penetrating his eyeballs. He covered his eyes before uncovering them. He looked around to find his "friends" out of their sleeping bags. He yawned as he got up. He entered the restroom where some students were getting ready. What gained his attention was Akane and Tao fighting, not verbal, and not with their weapons, but with their hands and feet. Akane sent a punch toward Tao who dodged it. Tao did a sweep with his leg but thanks to Akane's sharp eyes, she saw it and was able to dodge by jumping. They continued fighting and Ryu sweat-dropped, especially when he noticed they both had toothbrushes in their mouth as they fought. He went over to Yuki who was a fair distance away from them.

"Yo!" Ryu said with a raise of a hand. Yuki greeted Ryu as she noticed him. "There fighting at this time of day... Great..." Ryu said.

"Yeah. This time their fighting with their hands, so I guess that's a feat." Yuki informed. "I'm going to go get breakfast, see ya!" With that, Yuki left.

Ryu chuckled a bit. He noticed that the fighting had stopped and Tao and Akane were doing their hair now. By the time Ryu had freshened up, they were still doing their hair, while sending glares at each other. He sweat-dropped. "I watched way too many anime to know where this is going..." Ryu muttered.

At breakfast, the four sat together. Yuki and Akane one side and Ryu and Tao on the other. Sausage, eggs, and bacon were on Ryu's plate that he was slurping and gulping down. He had a glass of milk next to him. Tao had Bacon, eggs, and toast with butter on it, a glass of water next to his plate. Yuki had a stack of pancakes with syrup on top. A glass of apple juice was next to her plate. Akane was scarfing down her food, probably faster than Ryu. She had waffles with hot sauce on top which struck Ryu and Tao as odd. A glass containing red liquids was sitting next to her plate, Ryu didn't want to know what was in it.

A tease from Tao started a food fight between Tao and Akane that dragged more students in, creating a giant mess. Ms. Kuno had walked in and had punished the children. Using her magic to clean everything up. Ryu assumed she could move anything with that purple aura.

Now standing in front of the entrance of a thick forest and Ryu's three acquaintances were standing next to him, seemingly getting ready for battle.

"This course is simple. You are to find an artifact hidden in this forest filled with shadow and bat level demons. You four _must_ work together in order to obtain it." explained Ms. Kuno with a stern tone. "Are you ready?"

"I think we can all do it!" Yuki said cheerfully, smiling at the other three.

"Why am I stuck with them of all people?" Akane complained tiredly pointing to Tao and Ryu.

"Thanks, Akane. That was really nice…" muttered Ryu.

"Ah! I can do this by myself, I don't need Tsundere-chan, little girl, or asshole, but I guess some meat shields won't hurt." said Tao.

Akane turned and faced Tao and started shouting at him. Ryu did the same. Yuki was trying to stop Akane and thankfully succeeded.

"Go!" shouted Ms. Kumo, alarming the four.

"See ya later, peasants!" shouted Tao as he ran into the forest.

"W-wait up!" shouted Yuki but was way left behind by Tao.

"Asshole!" shouted Akane almost drawing an arrow if only she didn't need them badly for this. Yuki and Akane decided to run into the forest after him, but took a different turn anyways, knowing they might not meet up.

Ryu stood there. "Life is cruel…" Ryu sighed before running after them.

* * *

 **A/N: Done with chapter 2! So about where the other students are, they're also doing it but at different places. Now we bet you know we were referencing the 7 demon princes, well we know it's 7 and not 6 but trust us, we have a good reason for making it 6. I would again like to thank Tyiinva for working on this with me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! I want to thank my friend Luna Sage for also beta reading the chapters. So with that being said, let's get on with this chapter!**

* * *

 ** _Demon Hunters_**

 ** _The Search Begins!_**

* * *

"God damn it! Why are they always leaving me behind?" Ryu questioned as he ran into the forest. He swatted a few bat level demons out of the way but then he encountered a shadow level demon.

He jumped back in surprise and gripped his sword handle. He slid it out of his sheath and swiped the demon before it could attack, so it fell to the ground. It was a smaller demon compared to other shadow level, maybe a foot shorter, so it vaporized in seconds. He wondered why the shadow level demons looked the same except for their size. He never thought much of using his sword against the bat level demons but versing those shadow ones were a whole different thing, they will always mess with your mind.

"Ow…" he said after he tripped over what felt like a big rock. He got up and kept on running trying to find the others, not caring about if he was getting lost.

"Yuki! Annoying Redhead! Stupid Jerkface! Where are you?" his voice resonated across the forest. He felt lost but looked to the side to see plants burnt and some blown to the side. Looks like Akane keeps the arrows because he only saw small holes in trees and on the ground. He decided to follow their path and eventually he ran into the biggest shadow level demon he had ever seen.

"What the-" he started saying but got cut off by the demon swiping at him. Ryu, anticipating the attack, rolled to the side and got back up. He held out his sword in front of him and decided to attack. He demon managed to avoid the first hit and tried to hit Ryu again. Ryu dived under the demon's legs and stabbed it from behind. It evaporated into a pool of black dust. Ryu was panting so he tried to catch his breath.

"Huh, looks like you can actually fight. Not bad for an asshole peasant." chirped Tao from up in a tree.

"Were you there the whole time?! Why the fuck didn't you help me?" Ryu shouted.

"Maybe it's because I thought even idiots can handle weakling shadows. I mean they are weaker than bat level, at least strength wise." explained Tao with cockiness in his voice.

"Well they look a hell lot bigger and scarier!" exclaimed Ryu waving his arms to make his point.

"*sigh* Coward. Here let me show you why these guys are weaker." Tao quickly drew a pistol and jumped down. Shooting a passing-by demon a couple of times while in mid-air.

The demon roared in pain as it stumbled back. Tao landed on his feet and fired at the demon's chest. The demon lifted its hands near its chest and Tao pulled out his other gun and started shooting. He twirled a pistol and shot a bullet behind him, hitting a bat level demon before returning to his assault.

He then stopped and dashed forward. He jumped up near the Demon's height and sent a kick to it's neck, of course it didn't hurt the demon, but it made it become distracted. Tao gripped one of the horns protruding from it's head and stuffed a pistol inside it's mouth and fired rapidly. A gurgled cry escaped it's clogged mouth before it started falling forward. Tao jumped off as it landed on the ground and started to evaporate into black dust.

Tao landed and grabbed a cloth out of nowhere and started cleaning his pistols. "See, kicks don't do anything against bat level demons but against shadow levels they actually distract or if you're lucky, hurt the demon. But of course you wouldn't know that since you are an idiotic wimp."

Ryu would be lying if he said he wasn't in the least impressed. Of course he thought he could do better but Tao did kill the damn thing at record speed.

"So should we go look for Akane and Yuki?" Ryu asked, trying to start a conversation.

"I don't think little girl or tsundere redhead would be much help. I alone am enough. I don't want more dead weights."

"Dead weights?" Akane stormed out of nowhere, "Ha, I doubt you even found it yet! YOU are probably the one who's going to ask for help from US." Akane stuck out her tongue to try to imitate him, unfortunately, it made no difference.

"*Chuckles* That's adorable, darling. You think I need help from you. Why would I need help from a peasant such as yourself when I am already perfectly able to handle myself. Oh. Maybe because you need MY help." Tao raised his eyebrows and smirked at her, always ready to fight.

Akane turned red and raised her bow. She felt ready to fire at this dumbass anywhere and anytime. Yuki sighed. She gave up trying to prevent fights between the two for now. Ryu not wanting to start a forest fire stepped in.

"Wait, wait! Akane, calm down. Don't you want to save your arrows for the initiation?" Akane eyed Ryu before sending a glare that made him jump. "I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!"

While Ryu was trying to calm Akane down, Tao had raised a pistol. It was aimed right at Akane's head.

"Akane!" Yuki shouted. Tao fired a bullet that went right past Akane's head and it hit a shadow level demon who was about to attack her. The bullet penetrated the demon's head and the demon fell and evaporated.

"You're welcome." Tao said with a smirk. Akane just got even madder at him but he did spare her from fighting one more demon.

"Thanks… stupid asshole. BUT I could've handled it myself." Tao just chuckled at this and started walking off with a shake of his head. "Where do you think you're going?!"

"Where do you think? I'm going to get the artifact."

"G-guys, we're supposed to be working together! We can't split up again or else we'll lose time and have to stay here during the night." Stated Yuki carefully, trying to avoid causing them to fight again.

"They're fighting again…" Ms. Kumo said with a sigh. The crystal in her hand projected the group of teens fighting with each other. "They will never get that artifact! Are you sure grouping them up was a good idea, Stafford?"

"Yes, I am positive." answered Stafford, watching the screen. "I think that if they are able to start working together, they might become one of the strongest groups. I even decided to spectate them out of the other groups."

"You are an odd man." commented Ms. Kumo.

"I know." answered Stafford.

The bickering between Akane and Tao slowly became worse and Yuki was now trying desperately to stop it since this wasn't on their usual scale of fighting. Ryu stared at them all. He balled his hands into fists. "Will you guys stop!?" he suddenly shouted.

The trio turned their attention to Ryu. "Listen. I just want to find the damn artifact so that I can actually have a chance to join the PrismBreak Army! And I'm NOT going to let you guys mess that up for me! So either you guys make up, or I'll force you too!"

Everyone was silent after that outburst. Tao stifled a chuckle before letting it out as a loud laugh. He then fell to the floor as stray tears escaped his eyes. He pointed at Ryu. "You sound like a kitten when you're mad!"

Akane also let out a laugh. "He's right."

Yuki let out a giggle and tried to apologize.

Ryu felt something inside him snap. All the group ever did was insult him, not ever giving a shit about what he thought or felt. He hung his head down. If they thought he was a wimp, asshole, loser, peasant, or whatever, then they were going to pay.

He lifted his hand near his sword before gripping the handle tight. His face still directed downward. Tao at this point had calmed down and got to his feet. "Oh, did I hurt your feelings? I'm sorry-" He stopped mid-sentence.

Ryu slowly lifted his head, his eyes showing complete hatred and bloodlust. It gave him a dangerous aura. Tao instinctively took a step back. Yuki did too. Akane took a step forward. "What's wrong, wimp? What's that glare for?"

Ryu smirked devilishly. He slowly took out his sword and stopped halfway through. A short moment passed before Ryu was in front of the surprised Akane, his sword barely touching the skin of her neck. "I'm getting really fucking tired of the bullshit you're spouting."

Akane went on, "You think you're tough, with that big ass sword don't you? But you're not. You're just a coward hiding behind a big ego right now." Ryu pressed his sword up just a bit more closer to Akane's neck so that it would leave a mark. Akane still kept going, "You would do anything to get friends. Well is this getting you anywhere? Threatening someone because the world is mean to you? Well suck it up!"

Ryu's smirk became a smile. "Who said I wanted friends?" Just before Ryu could cut her neck, Tao stepped in. He smacked Ryu in the jaw with his pistol, knocking him back. As Ryu's sword fell away from Akane's neck, a trail of blood was left behind, from cutting too deep.

Yuki ran up to all three of them first looking at Akane's neck then at Ryu who seemed to be momentarily knocked out. "It's nothing major but it might scar or bruise in Ryu's case." She said focused. She started to sing and Akane's wound started to reverse while the pain on Ryu's face eased out. You could tell because he started out groaning then started to hum a little.

Tao stared at the little girl before saying, "What did you do?" Yuki seemed confused so he repeated himself. "What did you do? The wimp's jaw should be dislocated and possibly broken. But it's healed and looks like it didn't even get a scratch."

After Yuki checked to make sure everyone was fine she replied sheepishly, "I learned to heal with my wind magic. If I sing injuries that would normally scar or worse would be healed." She looked slightly tired to Tao but he ignored the thought.

"Thanks, Yuki." Akane said after checking to see if the scratch was completely gone. "I owe you one."

"It's no problem but will Ryu be okay?" Akane nodded while Tao made a little grunting noise.

"Tao! My jaw feels like it was hit with a hammer and then became held by god's hands. Were you that damn hammer!?" shouted Ryu, sitting up and sending a glare at Tao.

"Please don't fight again…" Yuki said faded, like she wasn't really focused on what was happening.

"Yuki, I don't think that will ever happen. I give up! You guys can fight all you want, I give-" Ryu said, falling onto his back and stopping mid-sentence. He shot upwards and faced Akane and Tao. "Holy shit. Why aren't you guys fighting?"

Akane opened her mouth but was stopped when Tao put a hand on her shoulder. He shook his head. "It looks like for some reason, he doesn't remember anything." Akane processed what Tao said and shut her mouth.

"Okay well! Now that somehow we are starting to work together, how about we go back to the start and go on from there?" Ryu suggested.

Akane shrugged but went with it. "Well we don't have any leads so I guess we could do that."

"Please refrain from fighting." Yuki warned. Tao just stayed silent the whole way there.

"So this is where we started," stated Ryu, "and I went along this way. Unlike you guys, I do admit I wasn't paying attention trying to find the artifact." Tao tsked at him but he ignored it for the time being. "I was going along this path," he said motioning where he was going and walking along it, "looking for you guys."

"Gee that's great! You didn't even bother to look for it!" Akane retorted watching him walk from behind.

Ryu turned his head while walking. "It's not my fault everyone left me!" he spit back. "Besides I- Ouch! Ugh, I keep tripping over this goddamn rock! Life is cruel..." he whispered.

"Hey, idiot, that's not a rock." Tao pointed out smugly.

"Wait, you kept tripping over the artifact?" Yuki asked curiously.

"You know, you're an idiot for not noticing that a 'large rock' or in this case a stone slab is in the middle of nowhere." Akane said, emphasising "large rock" to make Ryu feel like an even bigger idiot.

"Says you! You didn't help at all! I found it all by myself!"

"Yeah, found it by yourself after tripping over it twice, baka!"

"Exactly, and I feel proud of myself!"

Akane sighed. Tao let out a chuckle. "Looks like the teachers got us, by putting the artifact in the place we'd least expect it to be located. Though I did spot the damn thing when I first ran in."

"Yeah right!" shouted Ryu, fearing that Tao is going to steal his temporary glory of finding the artifact. "You didn't trip over it, did you!?"

"That's besides the point!" Akane shouted, the sudden outburst shutting both boys up. "We found the artifact so let's go! I don't want to be here anymore!"

Ryu attempted to lift the artifact but only rose it about an inch off the ground before he dropped it. "You're even weaker than an old peasant. Damn, I might degrade you to a caterpillar." Tao picked the artifact up with no problem using only one arm. Ryu hung his low as a depressing atmosphere surrounded him.

"He stole my glory…" muttered Ryu as comical tears escaped his eyes.

As they were about to exit, a loud thump came up from behind them. They stopped. Ryu slowly turned but before he could see what was behind him, something powerful struck the side of his body. Ryu practically flew to the side and smacked into a tree, grunting in pain.

Tao took out his pistols and aimed them at his gorilla like opponent. Akane aimed her bow at the same opponent and Yuki stood ready to fight. What stood in front of them was an enormous demon. Black and brown fur covered it's giant body, it's arms were long and lanky, with muscles bulging, and it's hands bared sharp red claws, though it's feet were small and it's legs were short. From the demon's goat-like head, a pair of red eyes was glowing brightly. They eyed the three like a lion, sizing up its prey.

"A Hell level demon…" gasped Yuki in shock. "They told us Shadow and Bat level demons were the only things here!"

"Who cares." stated Tao as his lips widened into a smirk. "I've been waiting to fight something worth my precious and amazing time."

Akane didn't comment and shot a glance at Ryu who just laid on the floor while mumbling something incoherent. She returned her gaze to the demon as the flames around her seemed to grow stronger and brighter. The thing pissed her off, and she was about to burn it to ashes.

* * *

 **A/N: Done with chapter 3! So about the levels that the demons are classified as, don't worry that will be explained as the story goes on. Please keep on reading for we will improve along the way! Once again thanks for doing this with me, Tyiinva! Here's the link to his page:** **u/7087974/** **. Thanks for reading and see you guys later! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So here's chapter 4 and we would like to thank our friend Luna for beta reading the upcoming chapters.**

* * *

 ** _Demon Hunters_**

 ** _Team Spirit_**

* * *

"You guys go hide, I got this." said Tao with his catchphrase smirk as he took off his backpack, taking out two magazines and stuffing them into his pockets. He placed the backpack on the floor. "Or you can be my meat shields if you want?"

"Why do you get to fight it?" Akane complained, "I mean we actually use magic unlike you swinging around those two little guns of yours. It's not like they really do anything!"

"At least I can hit my target unlike you, tsundere-chan, trying to impress everyone by missing." Tao teased back. "Also, my bullets hurt more than your cold arrows."

"Um… I don't think this is a good time to be fighting you two." Yuki said with a sigh.

"Someone mind moving the dead weight?" Tao and Akane said simultaneously.

Yuki ran over to Ryu and moved him out of the way, so he wouldn't be attacked.

Tao aimed his pistols at the demon and started firing demon roared as it sent an arm crashing down toward Tao who jumped out of the way just in time, still firing at the demon.

As the demon pursued Tao, Akane aimed her bow and unleashed a barrage of arrows in the demon's direction, managing to lodge one arrow into the demon's shoulders while the demon used its long arms to deflect most of the others. In the split second that Akane took to reload, the demon tore the arrow out of its shoulder and started to charge Akane directly. Tao, who had made his way up a nearby tree, had other plans however.

Interrupting the demon's charge towards Akane, he lept from the tree onto the demon's head, stabbing a pistol directly into the demon's left eye. Lodging his other pistol into other demon's right eye, he opened fire. The demon roared in pain as it stumbled back, but was not deterred for long, as it attempted to swat Tao off its head with its right arm. Nimbly evading the attack, Tao leaped backwards off of the demon's head, but before landing was struck hard in midair by the demon's left arm as it frantically flailed. The force of the blow sent Tao rocketing downward and crashing into the dirt floor. He grunted in severe pain.

The demon's eyes regenerated, as if in glee at the pain it had inflicted.

Reacting fast to protect Tao, Yuki snapped her fingers while pointing to the demon. From behind her, a gust of wind sprang forth, launching at the demon like a cannon and knocking the beast at a solid five feet away from where Tao had falled. She snapped her fingers a second time, and directed the hand in front of her to go back and up. This time a gust of wind hit the demon from behind, shoving it forward. She repeated the process multiple times, keeping the monster distracted while harming it.

While Yuki kept the demon distracted, Akane seized the opportunity to prepare for a big attack. Aiming her bow towards the demon carefully, she stood motionless in intense concentration. As she concentrated, visible sparks began to build around her arrow. "Release the wind now Yuki!" she called out. With perfect coordination, Akane fired her arrow just as Yuki paused her wind assault against the demon. Behind the arrow, the sparks took shape into a raging, though small tiger, made entirely of intense flames. The tiger rammed the demon head on, slashing its paw against the demon's face, leaving it with both burn and claw marks.

Furious at the assault it had just endured, the demon let out a mighty growl and cupped its hands together into a giant fist. Raising its arms up above its head, it slammed down the fist into the ground all at once like a giant sledgehammer. The ground shook, leaving the three teens wobbling to try to avoid falling. Tao, who was already on his hands and knees, fell once again, while Akane dropped her bow, and Yuki accidentally clicked her fingers towards herself, blasting her back and onto the ground.

"God damned coincidences" Tao shouted, as he leaped back to his feet and aimed a bullet towards the beast's neck. Tao fired, but the demon slapped the bullet away effortlessly before any damage could be done. It's eyes began to glow a deeper and more ferocious red than the light red they had been before. Filled with rage, Tao prepared to shoot another bullet, but before he could, the demon vanished from his view, reappearing barely a foot away from him and thrusting a fast and powerful palm in his direction. Reacting fast, Tao smacked the barrel of his right pistol into the demons palm and shot it to break the momentum of the demon's palm, all while letting loose several bullets with his left pistol towards the demon's face.

Grabbing her bow from the floor and with sparks flying over her, Akane rapidly fired a stream of arrows at the demon that turned into a horde of flaming tigers. The tigers tackled, clawed, bit, and burned the demon. The demon growled deeply at this attack.

Yuki, eager to do her part, swiped her arm as she snapped her fingers, causing an invisible blade of condensed air to slash at the demon's torso. While the demon was distracted by Akane and Yuki's attacks, Tao shot it's upper body, and rolled between the demon's legs, still shooting. Now in a kneeling position behind the demon and facing away from it, he released the magazines of the guns and they fell onto the grassy, dirt floor.

Tao threw his pistols into the air as he took out his two magazines, the pistols landed onto them, reloading itself. He glanced behind him to see that the demon had turned around and was ready to attack him.

Ready to protect Tao, Yuki snapped her fingers to the right and a gust of wind smacked into the demon, stopping it temporarily. Tao flipped his pistols behind him and shot them expertly at the demon forcing it to tumble back. Without holding back his fire on the demon for a moment, Tao stood up and pivoted on his heels towards the demon.

As the demon scrambled to compose itself in the face of Tao's incessant barrage of gunfire, Akane took advantage of the demon's weakness to charge her most dangerous attack yet. Flames erupted from her body, engulfing both her bow and arrow. She released the arrow towards the demon's head. As it raced towards the demon, a giant blazing tiger shone brightly behind it.

The gigantic tiger, shining brighter than ever, clawed at the demon in a fierce frenzy, adorning the demon's body with an array of painful burning red claw marks. The demon roared in pain, as the tiger finally vanished.

Frustrated that the demon still resisted death, Tao readied himself for another assault, when he heard a loud battle cry. Tao stopped in his tracks and stared at the scene in front of him, barely noticing the strange blue tint that the air around the battlefield began to take on.

Looking on in disbelief, Tao saw Ryu, seemingly recovered from his wounds and charging recklessly towards the monster with his sword out. With no hesitation, Ryu launched into a relentless slashing attack against the demon. Clenching one claw into a fist, the demon prepared to counter. "A swing to the left…" Ryu thought as he twirled in mid air and slashed the arm, stopping it. He then slashed the other arm that was coming toward him. "And of course another swing followed up by the other. Man, demon's are stupid as hell."

Tao, Akane, and Yuki stood motionless in shock. Not only was Ryu doing real damage to the demon in spite of his injuries, but he was also predicting it like he could read its mind.

The demon started swinging it's arms in a wild flail, catching Ryu off guard. He blocked one swing before taking a slap to the side and a slam to the head. Ryu hit into the ground with a thud.

Ryu glanced at the demon with determination, ignoring the pain burning through his body. The demon roared more viciously than a lion, as it held its hands above its head again, preparing to slam them down on Ryu.

Yuki snapped her fingers toward Ryu, a gust of wind pushing him out of the way just in time. Ryu rolled onto his stomach and lifted himself up to his feet.

Akane jogged up to Ryu. "What the hell!? Why aren't you knocked out!?" she demanded.

"Simple. I wasn't." Ryu answered. Akane was about to shout before Ryu decided to cut her off. "Tell me later."

A vein appeared on Akane's forehead. "If you're mad, use the extra strength you gained from that against the demon." Ryu said, his eyes darting.

Tao walked up next to them, the demon now facing the three. Tao glanced at Ryu. Something was different about him. Not different in the way it had been when he threatened Akane, but more confident than his ordinary self, and with a bit of bloodlust.

"Got it." Ryu said suddenly. "Cover me guys, I have a plan."

Ryu turned and ran toward a giant tree that was much taller than the rest and started climbing it. "Who does he think he is? Thinking he can boss me-" Akane said before she was interrupted for the 5th time.

"Save your yapping for later, tsundere-chan. Instead let your magic do the talking. I mean I'm pretty sure you didn't take anger management class yet so…" Tao said, stopping as he knew he had pissed Akane off even more.

"Stop. Cutting. Me. Off!" Akane shouted, loading an arrow into her bow, as giant flames exploded from her body. She shot an arrow, completely engulfed in flames toward the demon's chest area. It pierced it's chest and flames exploded around the demon's front body. It roared in pain.

While the demon was suffering from Akane's attack, Tao shot several bullets towards the demon, forcing it to stumble back. He ran towards the demon, shooting it relentlessly. Still recovering from the stumble, the demon slammed an arm down towards Tao, but he leaped out of the way with relative ease. As he landed, Tao slammed the tops of his two pistols together, causing gears made of steam to form above him. Lime green lines began to materialize on Tao's body, running from his eyes to his arms to his guns. He smirked as the pistols flashed brightly.

The demon roared, trying to cover its eyes against the blinding flash. When the flash faded, the pistols in Tao's hands were replaced by a giant silver bazooka. Red lines were swirling around the silver bazooka as it was charging for an upcoming attack. Tao got into a kneeling position and aimed at the demon who lifted its hands into the air to attack. Yuki snapped her fingers to the right, causing the demon tumble down.

"Say hello to my little friend." Tao said in a terrible spanish accent. Tao fired a giant red ball from his bazooka. It split into several smaller red balls and smashed into the demon all at once, exploding in an array of bright red flashes. The demon let out a mixture of a gurgle and roar as it took a step back. Yuki snapped her fingers to the right before snapping them to the left. She repeated this until the demon started to tip over.

"Tao piss Akane off more!" shouted Ryu from on top of of the tree he had climbed. "Piss her off to the point where she is a fountain of flames!"

"Hey, lonely tsundere redhead baka who is very easy to piss off because she let's her emotions get the better of her and can't take a joke." called Tao, as he reloaded his bazooka while glancing at Akane. Akane rose a fist as ticks appeared around her face and fist. "You're a very weak person. You try to impress everyone, have them fear you, but in reality, you're just a lonely girl who is afraid of everything."

Steam rose from Akane's fist as she closed her eyes and bared her teeth. She opened her eyes and at that moment, flames erupted like a volcano. They rose high into the air, the essence of an angry burning tiger appearing above her.

"I SWEAR TO GOD, I WILL BURN ALL OF YOU!" she screamed, loading in an arrow, most of the flames surrounding it.

Ryu backed up on the giant branch he stood on before running forward as fast as he could. He leaped from the edge, gripping his sword tightly behind him. The tip of his sword faced to the right.

Akane shot the arrow toward Ryu, where it struck Ryu's sword, engulfing it in flames. The tiger burned close behind Ryu as he lept.

Yuki snapped both of her fingers toward each other, gusts of wind smacking onto the flames of Ryu's sword. The flames exploded into larger brighter flames that seemed to be engulfing Ryu's very form. As Ryu approached, Tao shot his bazooka towards Ryu's flaming figure.

Red balls surrounded Ryu's sword surprisingly not melting or damaging the sword in the slightest. With barely three feet separating him from the demon now, Ryu let out a battle cry. He slashed the demon across the chest and it exploded, as the demon cried out in pain.

Ryu kept slashing, his slashes getting faster and more precise. Soon flames started surrounding the demon in a ball. Ryu's battle cry intensified as he felt his muscles burning hotter than the flames.

Ryu gripped his sword for one last slash, which cut the demon from its waist to its right shoulder-a faint slash of condensed and heated air booming in all directions. The ball of flames also exploded away from the demon and Ryu. The flames now completely gone. The demon let out a short cry before it turned into black dust. Ryu landed and stuck his sword deep into the ground.

Ryu was panting hard. His mind was racing as well as his heart. The one to first snap out of the shock was Tao. He walked up to Ryu and patted him hard on the back. Hard enough to send Ryu crashing into the ground with a cry of surprise.

"Who told you it was okay to steal MY kill, eh asshole?" Tao said, his voice awfully menacing.

"Wow that was amazing, Ryu!" Yuki said practically glowing. "Where did you learn such a great technique?"

"I could do better…" mumbled Akane since Yuki didn't compliment her. "B-baka…"

Ryu groaned as he attempted to stand back up, but Tao pushed him back towards the ground. Tao then stomped on him which caused Ryu to cry out. Tao reached into his pockets and took out little tubes. "Okay, well as "reward" for stealing my kill, how about some wasabi and hot sauce… Up your nose."

Ryu glanced at Tao as he shook his head. Tao gripped Ryu's head and made him nod yes. "Okay. As you wish."

"Pure evil…" commented Yuki with a sweatdrop.

"Sadist…" commented Akane, feeling sorry for Ryu a bit.

"How do you like it, asshole? Are you enjoying yourself? Do you want some more? Do you want some ghost peppers with wasabi and hot sauce on it and feed it to you? Yeah, I bet you're pretty hungry." Tao said grabbing some ghost peppers out of his pockets of mystery.

"Do you just keep those around to torture people?" Akane asked, already knowing the answer.

Ryu was writhing around as stray tears and a lake of saliva escaped his eyes and mouth.

"Aren't you going to heal him, Yuki?" asked Akane, now feeling bad for Ryu.

Yuku shook her head. "Only wounds. Not pain." she stated.

Tao had his arms crossed and was smirking sadistically and letting out a chuckle. He lifted his foot off of Ryu and Ryu spazzed around on the ground.

"*Inhale* P-please *Exhale* stop..." Ryu begged, "*Inhale* We still need t-to get *Exhale* back." he said half sobbing, half catching his breath.

"Yeah, he's right." Akane stated- sparing Ryu any further teasing, given the torment that Tao was putting him through. Besides he did find the artifact… even if it was in the stupidest way possible.

"I still want to know how you did that." stated Yuki.

"Oh you mean this?" asked Tao, once again torturing poor Ryu by stuffing the hot and spicy foods in his mouth, almost choking him. "You must be in bliss right now, asshole."

Akane and Yuki just stood there, not sure what to do. This went on for about seven more minutes. Yuki decided to speak again. "I didn't mean that. I meant how Ryu killed the demon…"

* * *

"They actually found the artifact and killed the Hell level demon…" commented Ms. Kumo in disbelief. "And that wimpy looking boy…"

"So their limitations together is higher than a hell level demon… Only barely." observed Stafford, also backing away seeing Tao using his… torture methods on the poor Ryu. "Though, individually they only exceed Shadow level demons, except for that one boy…"

An impossible, yet possible thought popped into Stafford's mind. "Can he have…? No. That's absurd. He surely can't have that."

"Let's go, I believe the students have retrieved all of their artifacts." Stafford said, turning and walking away.

* * *

"Rubio Pablo, Mark Thal, Sabrina Poppins, and Natalie Brown from the air kingdom; having worked together and passing your first initiation, you all shall be grouped together into a team; Team Breeze. The leader being Rubio Pablo." announced Stafford on the large stage in the room that he had told his speech. Claps were heard as the newly announced team walked off stage and the next one was coming up.

This was the second to last team that was made. There was 10 teams from each kingdom and this was the last team from the air kingdom. There was one more team to be announced but this team was different.

Ryu, Akane, Yuki, and Tao walked up on stage, standing next to each other. "Ryu Tatsumi from the Water Kingdom, Akane Takayama from the Flame Kingdom, Yuki Akihiko from the Air Kingdom, and Tao Bulat from the Earth Kingdom; the four of you have worked together and passed your initiations. You shall be grouped together and be known as-"

"Team Tao, motherfuckers!" shouted Tao, cutting off Stafford very rudely, earning a glare from the headmaster. Tao backed off.

"As I was saying, you four shall be grouped together and be known as Team Spirit. Lead by Ryu Tatsumi."

"M-Me?!" whisper shouted Ryu in surprise and shock. Yuki congratulated Ryu and Tao took out a tube of wasabi and smirked a sadistic smirk at Ryu who shivered.

Akane crossed her arms and looked away. "Why is he leader?" she mumbled.

* * *

"A bed! Holy shit, it's a real bed!" shouted Ryu in pure joy as he jumped onto it. The team had arrived to their new dorm to find a sizable room with two bunk beds. Ryu had jumped onto the one of the ground beds. Tao claimed the bed above Ryu, hiding a mischievous smirk which Ryu had caught and shivered and the sight of.

Yuki claimed the top spot of the other bunk bed and Akane claimed the last available spot under Yuki.

"I still want to know how you killed the demon." said Yuki, bringing the subject back up. "And don't think about interrupting!" she snapped at Tao who chuckled to himself.

"What?" said Ryu, staring at Yuki like she was crazy.

"You killed a demon, or at least got the last hit off, but you were doing some crazy things." explained Yuki to which Ryu cocked his head to the side.

"He doesn't remember?" mumbled Akane, taking a mental note.

Tao smacked Ryu's head. "You fucking stabbed the damn demon in the head and you're telling me you don't remember."

"I, me, Ryu, the one you call a wimp, killed a demon?" Ryu specified, his voice filled with both confusion and surprise. "Are you sure it wasn't someone else?"

"We're 92% sure it was you." answered Akane. "I mean you sneak attacked it when we thought you were out cold and you were slicing it and blocking attacks before you knew they were coming."

"Blocking attacks before I knew they were coming? That's stupid, you know I can't do that!" shouted Ryu hysterically.

"We saw you do it." said Akane. She squinted her eyes in suspicion. "You're not hiding anything from us, are you?"

"What!? Why would I lie to you guys?" asked Ryu, sweat forming on his forehead.

The trio eyed Ryu. "Okay, so yeah, I may be hiding some stuff but that kind of stuff is private, like your stuff that's private, and the thing we're talking about is not the stuff that I'm going hide from you guys and… yeah."

"What?" commented Yuki, seemingly confused.

"Uh, nothing! I'm going to explore campus, bye!" Ryu got up to his feet and ran out as fast as he can.

"He's hiding something." stated Akane.

"I think I know what it is." Tao stated, his all famous smirk on his face.

"What? What's he talking about?" Yuki commented, clearly curious.

Tao put a hand on the small girl's shoulders and said, "You're not old enough to know yet." still wearing his signature smirk. Yuki just pouted at this.

"I've been around you long enough haven't I…" mumbled Yuki.

Tao formed a smile and kneeled down to whisper something in Yuki's ear. Her face turned a bright red, as red as Akane's hair. Akane immediately pulled out her bow and arrow and aimed it at Tao, shooting without hesitation. Caught off guard, Tao jumped back as the arrow smashed through the window at the back of the room.

The three turned to look at it. "Nice job tsundere-chan, who needs fifteen years of anger management class. You broke the window and that's coming out of your wallet." Tao said. Akane started spouting out excuses. She fired another arrow at Tao, this time it was on fire. Tao dodged instinctively and the arrow pierced the wood of the floor. A fire started growing.

They stared at it before they started freaking out. Yuki tried to put it out with her wind magic but unfortunately it made the flames grow bigger. Not knowing what to do Akane threw Tao's backpack onto the fire, which put it out.

"That was my good backpack, you bitch!" Tao cried out. He sent a glare at Akane. "You have to replace it, the ammo inside, and the fucking dagger!"

"You had a dagger in there?!" shouted Akane in surprise.

* * *

Ryu stopped running as he slowly came to a walk. He was in a fairly large space with a fountain in the middle. No one was thankfully. He sat down on the fountain and sighed.

"I can't tell them…" whispered Ryu, looking at his hands. "Or else he'll come out… and kill them"

* * *

 **A/N: So about the fight. Ryu faked that he was out cold and while the other three were distracting and fighting the demon, Ryu studied the demon's movements. Then when the time was right, he did a type of sneak attack. His sword didn't melt or get damaged for reasons that will be explained later in the story. He pretended that he didn't know he killed the demon even though he does to protect them from whoever "he" is (mentioned in the last sentence). Why Team Spirit? Well spirit is the rumored 5th natural element and they all came from different kingdom of elements so yeah. Thanks for reading and see you guys later! Once again I would like to thank Tyiinva for doing this with me! Please review and follow! ^^**

 **A MAJOR thanks to our friend Luna for being our beta reader!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chapter five and the first real ark. Yes, there are going to be arks of sorts. Anyways let's get into this!**

* * *

 ** _Demon Hunters_**

 ** _Just Your Average Mobster Group, part 1_**

 ** _Messing with the Wrong People._**

* * *

"Unpacking, Decorating, and new uniforms." listed Ryu, looking at the new decorations, painting, books, and other things that littered the room. The room was fairly cramped already and Akane didn't like it one bit.

"Check, check, and check." Yuki answered. The boys wore black suits lined with crimson red, accompanied by a navy blue vest and a white shirt with a red tie as their school uniforms. The girls wore blue plaid skirts, and brown jackets with tan vests and white shirts with a red ribbon tied at their collars. as their school uniforms. "And we have enough time to spare to get to class!"

"What time does class start anyways?" asked Ryu.

"8:45." replied Yuki.

"8:45! We don't have time to spare!"

"What do you mean?"

"It's 8:40!"

"No, it's not. It's 8:30... Oh."

"We need to go!"

Ryu ran out of the room like his life depended on it. Yuki followed and so did Akane, Tao threw an insult at Akane which would have started a fight if it weren't for the fact that Ryu was not having any of it. The four dashed past Ms. Kuno who glanced at her watch then at them. "Hm." She proceeded on, ignoring them.

* * *

"Demons. Such mysterious and dangerous creatures. Their scary faces, inhuman strength and abilities, and their dark hide. I am sure you all agree that they are fearsome and powerful foes. But I assure you that they are no more than mere insects!" started the teacher. "Now, it may look like you're hamsters fighting dragons!"

Yuki's mind slowly slipped into her being a hamster with armor and a sword. She was squeaking at a giant red dragon. The dragon yawned and blew gently, fire came out and scorched her alive, she shivered.

"But after graduating from this amazing academy, you will be the knights in shining armor fighting the cowering dragon!" continued the teacher. "Now, the five kingdoms of Air, Earth, Fire, Water, and World may be safe havens from the fearsome beasts but that does not mean humanity is safe! That is where you, and I, the demon hunters, come in. We are the ones who bath in the demon's blood, or dust, as we protect the innocent people that cannot!"

Ryu had dozed off as Yuki started day dreaming. Akane had a bored expression while Tao was waiting to start writing things down. They sat in a wide room, posters and windows covered the walls. They sat in a theater like seats with tables like desks sitting in front of them. The seats stretched up to different levels of elevation. Behind the teacher was a futuristic board, pictures of demons and information about them were showing.

The teacher wore a dark red suit with a gold lining with black pants and dress shoes. A school insignia and red bowtie decorated his shirt. The teacher had black hair and a matching goatee. He was a bit chunky on the sides and had a weird look in his deep blue eyes.

"Now for your first lesson, can someone tell me the levels we place demons in?" asked the teacher.

Tao raised his hand. "Mr. Bulat." The teacher acknowledged.

"Starting from weakest to strongest; bat level, shadow level, hell level, ghoul level, nether level, and hades level." answered Tao, sending a glance at Akane, who turned away with a huff.

"Correct!" the teacher blurted. "Those six levels describe how strong the demons are. The bat level being the weakest, meaning that even an inexperienced hunter can defeat them without too much trouble. But they are deadly when you encounter a horde."

Tao sat down and started writing notes. Akane, not wanting to be left in the dust, started writing notes too. Ryu started drawing. Yuki was still daydreaming.

"The Shadow level demons are weaker than bat level demons in terms of strength. The reason they are considered stronger is because they are intimidating and they use illusionary tactics. Hence why their classification is called "shadow" level. So as long as you push past their looks and illusions, you should be fine."

"Hell level demons are much stronger. Say Bat level demons are about a power level of 5, hell level demons are a good 15-20. Their powers are drastically far apart. Back to the topic, these demons are faster, stronger, and smarter. Now when they are angered or near death, their eyes will turn to a crimson red color. They lose all sense of intelligence and their speed and strength are doubled. They also gain the ability to regenerate which is why, should you encounter one, iit is necessary to finish it off with a single attack."

"Ghoul level demons are even stronger than Hell levels and are very intelligent, even to the point where they can speak human language. They are incredibly fast which helps them gain momentum for their power. They also have a singularly tough hide. The best way to slay these types of demons is to attack one point in rapid succession."

"The Nether level demons, as you already know, are extremely powerful. Say we take the bat level demon's power for example again. If they are 5 then Nether levels would be about 80. They are very powerful and can take many hits, slashes, shots and blows. They will mess with your mind. They do however have a kind of weakness, they can be manipulated and are extremely slow."

"The last level, the Hades level is the strongest, though they are quite rare. You will most likely only come across one in your lifetime as a hunter."

"Oh great. And I was supposed to slay ten of those in 6 years." thought Ryu, banging his head on the desk.

"Hades level demons are-" The teacher was cut off by the loud ring of the bell. "Well that's the bell. Remember the information I have provided you. Class is dismissed."

The students in the class got up and walked out of class. Ryu and the others did as well.

* * *

After school, the group changed into their normal attire. Ryu and Tao decided to take a walk to explore the still unfamiliar town. Akane and Yuki split ways with them, going to another part of town to look at shops.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" asked Ryu looking at a sizable building that was surrounded by a group of people. Some people were running, or speed walking away. The building looked old, and a sign that said "Baron's Weapon Shop" was hung near the top. The paint was peeling off.

"Don't know." Tao commented, earning a glare from Ryu. "And I don't give a shit."

"But why are people running away?"

"How the fuck am I supposed to know? I don't give a shit."

"Well I do."

"That's great. That's great that you like giving your shit to people. Get it?" Tao said, elbowing Ryu who rolled his eyes.

They walked toward the store, the group of people standing in front of it now flooding into the building. They sneaked closer, hearing voices as they peeked in.

"Where's the money you owe us?" asked a buff man, sneering at someone.

A fragile man was cowering in fear as he stuttered "I don't have it, yet." The buff man frowned briefly before it turned into a smile.

"Well, isn't that bad. It's been what, two months? I think we have to destroy this place now don't we?"

"No, wait!" the fragile man shouted before backing away as the buff man sent a glare at him. "Just give me one more month! I can get the money by then!"

"That's what you said last time. I'm sorry but the don doesn't donate." The buff man said before slamming a fist onto the counter, breaking it in half. Two other buff men behind him started wrecking the shop.

"No! Please, this place is an important to me and my family!" the fragile man shouted in despair.

The men laughed as they ravaged the store. The buff man that was talking to the fragile one picked him up by his shirt and drew his fist back.

Ryu had his teeth clenched in anger. He had enough. He gripped the handle of his blade and ran in. Tao smiled as he joined him. Ryu ran at the buff man who glanced at him in slight curiosity-that was until he saw the blade in Ryu's hand.

"LET GO OF HIM!" Ryu shouted as he directed a slash toward the buff man. The man let go of the fragile man and jumped back, barely avoiding the slash.

Tao pulled out his two pistols and aimed them at the buff man's buddies. He had a smug smirk on his face. "Okay. So which one of you wants a bullet in their head. I hear bullets are good for the human body."

The two men growled at Tao. Ryu didn't stop his assault with his first slash, he kept slashing at the man who was backing up. The man looked around and reached out to grab an ax that was on a shelf behind him.

The man grabbed it and swung at Ryu who tried to block it but ended up getting knocked to the side, his sword flying out of his hand. Ryu landed with a thud.

Tao saw this and immediately shot both of the men, not in the head but the legs to prevent from moving. They yelled out in pain as they fell to the floor.

"You got me there, brat." grunted the buff man as he rose the ax above his head. Ryu glanced his eyes to the side to see Tao about to shoot the man. Ryu glanced to the other side to see a dagger on a shelf next to the man. Ryu studied the man quickly, a rapid calculation running through his mind. Tao shot a bullet into the man's arm, causing him to shout out in pain as blood splattered out of the wound.

The ax starting to fall, Ryu jumped to his feet and tackled the man. The man didn't give up but he did jump back in surprise. Ryu grabbed the dagger he had spotted and jabbed it into the man's right shoulder. He screamed out in pain as he stumbled back and fell.

Ryu eyed the man cautiously as Tao ran over. While Tao was watching the man, Ryu turned and went to retrieve his sword.

Returning to Tao's side, Ryu raised his hand towards Tao for a high five. Tao slammed his palm into Ryu's face instead. "Okay. So in battle we naturally work together but outside, we're not on the right terms… Great to know…" Ryu muttered.

The man groaned and glared at the two boys. "Do you know who're your messing with!?" He growled.

Tao stomped on the man. "Don't give a shit." Tao answered.

The man raised his arm that was unharmed toward Tao who shot it. He screamed out in pain as blood splattered onto the wood floor of the shop. Ryu glared into the man's eyes. "Get out of here. Or we'll give you guys a bigger beating."

"You mean I'm going to to give them a bigger beating." Corrected Tao. Ryu ignored him.

The man bared his teeth and slowly rose. The two got into fighting stances in case they did anything funny. He walked up toward his friends and grabbed them begrudgingly. He glanced at the two. "Don't think this is the last time we'll meet each other. You're on our hit-list now-especially you brat!" He stated with an intimidating glare toward Ryu who jumped. The man finally left.

The two tended to the fragile man. "Are you okay?" asked Ryu, in concern.

"Yes, thanks to you and your friend." the fragile man answered. "My name is Baron, may I ask what are yours?"

"I'm Ryu! A demon hunter in training!" Ryu said pointing to himself.

Tao whispered in Baron's ear. "His real name is asshole."

"No, it's not!" shouted Ryu in anger. This slightly surprised Tao, who was sure there was no way Ryu could've heard him.

"A demon hunter…?" the man repeated. "But you hurt a human."

"Yeah, so." replied Ryu.

"Demon hunters can't hurt other humans with their weapons or magic. I hear the consequences are dire."

"Wait, you can't hurt another human with your weapons or magic?"

"Are you deaf too?" asked Tao bluntly.

"Well, it doesn't matter much as you did do it for a good purpose. Thank you for saving my shop… or at least what's left of it. Is there anything I can give in return?"

"No. We don't-" started Ryu before Tao slammed a fist into the side of his face.

"Yes, you can give something to us in return. How about a dagger?" Tao said, an angelic smile hiding his mischievous one.

"The only dagger I have was the one that young man used to stab the mobster." he said shyly.

"That works too." Tao said picking it up and grabbing a cloth out of nowhere to start cleaning it.

"Mobster?" asked Ryu in curiosity, holding the side of his face.

"Yes, those men you fought were part of an infamous mobster group called the Lunar Fang." explained Baron. "They are extremely powerful, especially the don."

Ryu face palmed, regretting his decision. His mind returned to the words of the mobster. "You're on our hit-list now, especially you brat!" He hung his head low.

"Well you're demon hunters so I bet you'll be fine!" Baron said. A negative atmosphere surrounded Ryu.

"It's not okay…" Ryu muttered. Tao laughed as he slapped Ryu's back hard, causing him to cry out. "OW!"

* * *

 **A/N: I will say this again and again but thanks for reading and I'd like to thank Tyiinva for doing this collab with me! Here's the link to his page:** **u/7087974/tyiinva**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: 5,000+ words, yes! Yumiko's and I's greatest achievement! Okay, we're going to be honest, we have nothing to say for this A/N so let's get on with this... thing... Yeah...**

* * *

 _ **Demon Hunters**_

 _ **Just Your Average Mobster Group, part 2**_

 _ **Team Tsunami!**_

* * *

"Where were you guys?" Akane asked just as Ryu and Tao were walking through the door.

"You know where we were! Besides it doesn't matter." Ryu said while taking off his shoes, "Oooh, I smell food! Did you guys make supper?"

"Yeah but we ate it all." Yuki said laughing. Tao just glanced at her and then the pot of food on the stove.

Ryu blinked. He blinked again as he took in a deep breath. He closed his eyes as he held up a clenched fist. He took in several deep breaths before sucking in a giant pocket of air. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!? THIS MAY BE MY LAST FUCKING DAY ALIVE! AND YOU ATE WHAT COULD HAVE BEEN THE LAST MEAL I WOULD'VE EVER EATEN!"

"I'm only joking," she added still giggling a little, "And what do you mean by 'today may be my last day alive'?" she asked curiously.

"Just ignore him Yuki, he's just a moron." Akane stated, putting away their dishes.

"Tsundere-chan who needs anger management classes bad so she can use her tsundere skills to have any hope of getting a boyfriend, did you serve for us too?" Tao asked smugly with his signature smirk.

"Th-that's not true, b-baka!" shouted Akane, her face red. "A-and that was a pretty weak insult, too!"

"I'm open to suggestions." offered Tao.

"I wonder what my nickname would be…" wondered Yuki out loud by mistake.

"Small child who was scared so much that she can't help but be happy all the time and who also thinks Akane is her mother." said Tao.

"H-hey! T-that's not true!" Yuki said, blushing slightly.

"Now that I gave you two one, I need to give asshole over here one too." Tao said still smirking.

"Why is life cruel…" Ryu mumbled his favorite phrase, under his breath.

"Seriously, is it like your life goal to say that twenty times a day?" asked Tao. "Also do you want a ton of one word nicknames or just one long one?"

"One long one." he replied instinctively. "Wait! Wait! I didn't-"

"Too late. Your nickname will be…" he paused for a dramatic effect, "*Inhale* A stupid masochist wimp, whose parents hated him and named him asshole because he was so weak and useless, who wishes he was as great as me even though he never will be because he has no redeeming qualities whatsoever."

"Wait, why masochist?" asked Ryu, not commenting on the other insults.

"Because I know you liked my torture methods." Tao answered, making a clicking sound with his tongue.

"NO, I DO FUCKING NOT!" shouted Ryu, ready to fight Tao to the death.

"You like his torture methods?" asked Yuki in slight shock.

"NO!" shouted Ryu, rubbing his hair out of frustration.

Akane walked up and punched Ryu in the stomach to which he replied with a cough. For some reason a small giggle escaped his mouth as he fell to the floor clutching his stomach.

"Yeah, he's a masochist." Akane said calmly. Yuki just stared at all three of them and Tao suppressed a laugh.

"*Cough* It's not *Cough* funny!" shouted Ryu, before he started laughing for no reason.

"Let's go Yuki." Akane said, walking towards the door.

"To where?" She asked in reply.

"Anywhere away from these losers. We'll be back in an hour" she stated simply.

"See you later tsundere-chan who needs anger management classes bad so she can use her tsundere skills to get a boyfriend~." Tao said mocking her. She replied by throwing his half burnt backpack, laying by the door until she replaces it, at him. He easily dodged it but it flew past him through the still broken window from yesterday.

* * *

"Where should we go first?" asked Yuki.

"Doesn't matter to me, those two aren't here to whine so anywhere is fine." Akane replied. They ended up looking at a clothing shop. Although Akane forgot their money in the jacket that held her bow, which she assumed she would not need, the two spent some time looking around before starting to walk back home.

"They had some pretty nice clothes." Yuki said complimenting the store. "We should go back there when we have some money on us."

"Yeah, it's nice not having to put up with those morons for a while." Akane said thinking about what she would have to deal with once she comes back.

As they walked, strong hands grabbed both of them and placed a cloth over their noses and mouths. They started struggling but were quickly subdued. They slowly became drowsy. Akane looked over at Yuki to find her asleep. She also saw blurry figures subduing her. Akane's eyes felt heavy, she tried her hardest not to pass out, but failed. Before she knew it, she was in deep sleep.

* * *

"Well it's been an hour and a half, so I think something happened to them. Even if they come home late it's not usually this late. Let's go look for them stupid masochist wimp, whose parents hated him and named him asshole because he was so weak and useless, who wishes he was as great as me even though he never will because he has no redeeming qualities whatsoever." said Tao, jumping to his feet.

"Isn't that a mouthful to say?" asked Ryu, sighing with his head hung low.

"It is, but I'm going to call you that for the rest of eternity. You're welcome, stupid masochist wimp whose parents hated him and named him asshole because..." began Tao as he walked out the door.

A depressing atmosphere grew around Ryu as he followed Tao out the door. Not even one step outside yet, Ryu tackled Tao to the ground. A bolt of lightning shot over them and into the room. The lightning struck Akane's bow that was sitting on a chair directly behind the open door.

"You bitch!" shouted an angry male voice. Ryu shivered as his thoughts turned to Akane as a male. "How dare you eat my strawberry shortcake!"

Tao patted Ryu's arm, gaining Ryu's attention. "Can you get off of me? You're ruining my beautiful hair!" Ryu quickly apologized as he got off of Tao.

The minute Tao was on his feet, he lunged at Ryu. Ryu using his sharp eyes was able to see the sudden movement and dodged narrowly by hopping to the side. Ryu backed up, out of the room as he tried to explain himself. "Tao, I saved you! I didn't do it out of spite, I swear!"

"You're a bad liar." Tao said, whipping out a pistol. Ryu swore he heard another voice behind him say the exact same thing, at the exact same time. Ryu made a small squeak as he eyed the gun. Ryu could have sworn that he heard someone else make a squeak also. He wanted to see who it was, if anyone was there, but his life was in danger so he couldn't take the risk.

Tao shot a bullet at Ryu. Ryu jumped to the side before back running back. As he backed up he bumped into something, or someone. Ryu fell backwards and onto something squishy. He heard a sound of surprise from under him. He had closed his eyes on instinct but, before he could open them, he was practically thrown into the air and landed on the ground with a loud thud. "Ow…"

Ryu slowly got to his feet. He looked towards where he had been standing to see a girl about his own age glaring into him with daggers that buried into his organs and made them feel like they were being cut up like paper with a scissors.

She was about Ryu's height. She had shoulder length black hair and blood red eyes. She wore a gray hoodie with a black skirt with a turquoise trimming, and sneakers.

"Do you want to fight? Because I'll gladly fight you." she said, getting into a fighting stance. Ryu backed up with his hands in the "I surrender" pose.

"Don't ignore me!" shouted a man, karate chopping the girl over the head. "You're going to buy me another!" The man was an inch or two taller than Tao. He wore a black T-shirt with a blue lightning bolt on it with a gray vest, brown shorts, and combat boots. He had headphones hanging on his neck.

"But Rai!" the girl said. "It was calling for me!"

"I don't care, you're going to buy me another!"

"No!"

"Yes."

"Not happening!"

"What's going on, boring asshole and little girl?" asked another, taller, man, walking through the door. Another, slightly shorter, girl followed him. The girl wore a black scarf over her neck and mouth, making her look like a ninja. She also wore a silver and blue long sleeve shirt along with loose black jeans. She had turquoise hair and seaweed green eyes.

The nearly six foot tall man had blue hair and purple eyes. He wore a light blue shirt along with a dark blue jacket. He also wore cargo shorts.

Tao glanced at the taller man. The taller man glanced at Tao before his eyes met Ryu's. "You look like a stupid masochistic wimp, whose parents hated him and named him asshole because he was so weak and useless, who wishes he was as great as me even though he never will because he has no redeeming qualities whatsoever." He said, causing Ryu to sweatdrop.

"Hey, blue haired mother fucker, only I call him that!" Tao shouted, facing the man.

The man peered at Tao. "Too bad, mosshead!"

"Ooooo… You want an ass beating, confident shit!?"

"The real question is whether _you_ want an ass beating because I'll be happy to give you one."

The man stretched his right arm toward Tao as a spear made of what seemed like ice appeared in his hand. Tao smirked, not his usual smug smirk, but his sadistic smirk. He whipped out both of his guns and cocked them.

"That's adorable. You think you can win with ice. *chuckles* You might end up with frostbite you know… but there's no need to worry, I'll break your limbs before that." Tao said.

"How can you break my limbs when you're a feeble chunk of fat holding toy guns?"

"At least I can actually hurt someone unlike you, I bet you're too scared to anyway." Tao challenged aiming both of his guns at his combatant.

"We'll see about that." His combatant said, getting into a fighting stance. He shifted his feet a bit apart, his left toward Tao more than his right. The stick of the spear trailed along his arm as he gripped close to the sharp end of the spear.

"You can do it, Brook!" shouted the girl that had been pissed at Ryu a second ago. "Kick his ass!"

Ryu stared at her. "Weren't you just pissed at me a second ago…?" muttered Ryu.

"Great. He's fighting someone again…" sighed the man with the lightning bolt T-shirt. "He might end up killing a person this time though…"

The ninja-like girl made no comment. Ryu realized something small, but not insignificant. Tao was fighting for… him? It was for his horrible nickname, but it was still for him. Still though, should he root for Tao? He _is_ his teammate. He mumbled a slightly cheerful, "Go, Tao."

A gunshot rang through the air as a storm of tiny ice shards devoured the area around the two men. Ryu, upon reflex, held his hands near his face as he flinched and closed his eyes. He let out a yelp of surprise as he felt chilly pieces of something make contact with his skin. They pierced his skin like tiny needles trying to burrow inside and give his muscle and bones frostbite. His mind went to weird places at times like these.

He heard two voices cry out in surprise and a man shouting. "What the fuck!? Are you trying to drown us with your tidal wave of bullshit ice!?"

Ryu cracked a smile at that. It was hilarious to him. When it felt like the assault of the ice soldiers of Neptune's hell was over, he slowly peeked past the useless defenses that were his arms.

Time slowed as his mind processed what was flying toward him. A bullet flying toward his head flew at record speed. "Wha- Is that a-" He thought as the bullet, a couple feet away, closed the gap into mere inches.

Still processing what was happening, his body frozen and eyes slowly widening in realization, he felt something smack into his body like a…

It slammed into him hard. Time turned back to normal the second he landed on the floor. Ryu grunted as he hit the floor. He groaned as he slowly started get up. It felt like an airplane had crushed his very being into nothing and he was only now being built back together again. He took a look around and soon his eyes landed on the black haired girl from before. " _What the- Wasn't she-_ " thought Ryu.

"How the hell did you get here so fast and OW!?" shouted Ryu, feeling a sharp pain in his side. He fell comically back onto the floor.

"I used my magic of course!" she said playfully. "You have to be careful around that green haired guy with the guns, he looks like he might actually shoot someone."

" _No shit sherlock."_ Ryu thought "Uh, thanks… I guess..." He said after a bit of awkward silence along with the background noise of a fight.

"There's a spear coming your way." the girl warned in a nonchalant tone. Ryu took a moment to process what she had said while getting up to his knees before freaking out.

"Wait what!?" Ryu shouted, his head snapping all over the place. Sure enough, a large bright blue spear flew toward him from the behind. Ryu squeaked out in fright and jumped to the side. He landed and quickly sprung to his feet, despite the sharp pain in his side. He turned toward the girl who was now laughing. He wanted to yell, but the fact that she was laughing about seemingly nothing caught him off guard. He once again noticed the ninja like girl at the side doing nothing. She looked like she was ready to leave.

The man next to the ninja girl was yelling at Tao and Tao's combatant was still making ice weapons out of thin air. Ryu swore he saw lightning crackle in his fingertips.

Ryu wasn't sure what to do. He had almost been killed multiple times now, Tao was fighting some random dude that creates ice weapons out of thin air, and four people he had never met were in his house. At this rate he was probably going to die at either their hands or Tao's. Ryu thought of what he was originally going to do. He was going to search for Akane and Yuki with Tao. But of course, Tao had to go and fight someone and he was stuck with a girl who was laughing for no reason. He knew he had to stop whatever was happening but one look toward the fight and Ryu had second thoughts.

Tao and his combatant stood a fair distance away from each other. They seemed to Ryu to still be in perfect health but he wasn't sure. Tao was twirling his pistol between the fingers of his right hand while shooting rapidly with his left. Three bullets raced from Tao's gun, slicing through the air. Tao's combatant, Brook, held up his right hand and flashed a smug smile that pissed Tao off. A spear made of ice formed in his elevated hand, a barely visible mist surrounded the weapon. With three swift movements, the flying bullets were cut in half, breaking their momentum and sending their remains safely away from Brook.

Veins formed on Tao's face and hands. His combatant was pissing him off. He was literally _stealing_ his style. Tao let out a chuckle as he became trigger happy. Tao shot relentlessly toward Brook, who was either dodging or intercepting the incoming bullets.

Brook slashed through the bullets while hopping from one side to another. He twirled his spear clockwise, slicing two bullets that came to his right. But soon they was a storm of bullets, too much for Brook to dodge and block. He resorted to having to throw his spear at Tao to try to stop Tao's shooting rhythm.

"Not bad, moss head, not bad." Commented Brook, his smug smile still planted on his face. "For someone who uses toy guns, you aren't bad… you surpass being a smallfry, though just barely. You're still not nearly as good as me."

"And you barely surpass being a regular human. That means you aren't nearly as good a demon." Tao said, jumping back to avoid the spear that was thrown at him. "How about we stop this now and you can go back home and cry to your mommy?"

A tick mark formed on Brook's forehead. He knew for a fact that Tao was copying him. He glanced at Tao. "You know, I don't appreciate you copying me. So stop it, you aren't as cool as I am."

"What was that you bastard!? If anyone's copying anyone, you are! Stop copying me, you prick!" Tao took a step forward as he reloaded his pistols quickly.

"Make me, skin walker!" Brook said also taking a step forward, all while making a second ice spear.

Ryu was agitated that this incident had been going on for over five minutes since they decided to leave and go find Akane and Yuki. They could be in trouble for all he knew and these jackasses were fighting for no reason. "STOP FIGHTING!" Everyone turned to look at the aggravated Ryu and for once stopped what they were doing. "LIKE SHIT! WE HAVE TO GO AND FIND AKANE AND YUKI! SO TAO, STOP FUCKING AROUND WITH MALE ELSA AND LETS GO!"

"Bitch, what'd you call me!?" Brook shouted, sending a glare toward Ryu. "I'll be happy to stick this up your ass, stupid masochist wimp, whose parents hated him and named him asshole because he was so weak and useless, who wishes he was as great as me even though he never will because he has no redeeming qualities whatsoever!"

"That's what I call him jackass!" Tao shouted, aiming a pistol toward Brook.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I shit on your shitty world, shitbag!?"

"That's it!" Tao shouted, "I'm tired of your piss poor attitude!" Lines formed on his arms and face, leading to his guns. Steam-like gears formed above the guns as Tao slammed the heads of the pistols together. Ryu, not wanting to have Tao blast a hole through the building, ran over to stop Tao.

The man with lighting dancing near his fingertips was a step ahead of Ryu. Jabbing his arm toward Tao, lightning shot out of his fingertips and made its way toward Tao. Tao. not being as fast as lightning, was struck. He shouted out in pain, the lines and gears disappearing. He collapsed to his knees.

"Ha! Take that! My man Rai always has my back-" The man, Rai, shocked Brook. Brook let out a yell as he too fell to his knees. "I… thought we.. were… friends…" Brook coughed out.

Rai sent a quick jolt of lightning toward Brook that caused him to jump. "Shut up."

The ninja-like girl walked up next to Rai and glanced down at Brook and Tao. "Are they going to be okay?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"I just sent 1,000 volts through their bodies for a prolonged period of time, I think they're fine." answered Rai, bluntly.

Ryu sweatdropped. "Even he's crazy…" A strong gust of wind pushed him forward and he let out a sound of surprise. He stumbled forward but kept his balance. He glanced upward to see the black haired girl looming over Rai was poking him. "Who pokes someone after they were shocked…?" Ryu muttered out loud. He walked forward toward them and checked to see if Tao was alright. He wasn't burned, thank god, but he and Brook were spazzing out. They collapsed onto the floor and stopped moving, seemingly out cold.

"Since I used little power, he should be back in a few minutes to an hour. An hour max if your teammate is really that weak." Rai said calmly looking at the two knocked out figures.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO LOOK FOR AKANE AND YUKI IF I'M BY MYSELF?!" Ryu yelled in defeat.

He heard some unidentifiable noises from Tao and Brook but was pretty sure they were just mumbling, "Stupid masochist wimp...named him asshole...so weak and useless...wishes he was as great as me..." in unison.

"Is that Tao guy always like this?" the black haired girl asked Ryu.

"He's even worse when you piss him off... Is _he_ always like that too?" Ryu said pointing to the knocked out Brook.

"Yeah…" A few moments of awkward silence passed until she said, "Oh yeah, my names Amber! It's nice to meet you!" She said in her cheerful voice.

"My name's Ryu." he mumbled barely loud enough for her to hear. The two unconscious men began to wake, first Brook and then Tao a minute after.

"Ha, I'm better than you moss head! You can't even wake up as fast as me." Tao didn't feel awake enough to talk back.

"Hey, stupid masochist wimp, whose parents hated him and named him asshole because he was so weak and useless, who wishes he was as great as me even though he never will because he has no redeeming qualities whatsoever, why aren't we looking for redhead tsundere-chan and little girl, you lazy ass?" Tao snapped at Ryu.

"MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE YOU KEPT FIGHTING! AND STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Ryu screamed at Tao. He just sighed in defeat before saying, "Come on, let's just go."

Ryu and Tao took off down the halls. They looked around, even asked several people. One person said they saw a small girl and a taller redhead heading towards school grounds where their dorms would be. That person also reported a couple older men who seemed to be headed in their direction. Could those men have done something to Akane and Yuki? They thanked the person and kept searching, unaware of the four other people following them until Amber spoke up.

"So where are we going?" Ryu jumped at the sudden realization of people following him. He just sighed and kept running. After about five minutes of getting to the outskirts of town they came across an abandoned building. The building appeared to be an abandoned warehouse. Beaten up and clearly rotting from age to the point where it was mostly held up by support beams from what they could see from the outside.

"Think they're this stupid?" Ryu asked Tao.

"Yep."

"Let's go in… but do they have to follow us?" he said walking into the building.

"Nope." Tao replied and slammed the door on the four other teens and locked it.

They walked for a bit then came across a large room lit by candles instead of lightbulbs. They saw support beams up on the ceiling and around the room. They were huge and long. Before reaching the door, both of them stopped. Ryu put his finger on his lip to signal to be quiet, and he looked around the corner. He saw Akane and Yuki tied to chairs both of which were bound together by a rope connecting the two chairs. Their mouths were taped shut and they seemed to be asleep.

Ryu could feel anger rising deep within him. Tao could tell from looking into Ryu's eyes that were beginning to fill with bloodlust. Tao lightly slapped Ryu in the back. "Calm down. It would be bad if we got caught too."

Ryu glanced at Tao and took a deep breath. "Yeah. Right." Ryu muttered. Ryu closed his eyes for a moment. "Okay, so what are we going to-" Ryu started before being cut off.

"Are you sure they're associated with the two brats that kicked your ass earlier?" asked the deep voice of a thug.

"Yes, I'm sure. My info gathering skills are top notch. And besides if they're not, it won't matter." answered another voice.

Ryu listened in closely. Tao did as well. They heard the voices of several others too, counting six in total. Both knew for certain that they heard _his_ voice among them.

"So they were the ones that took them…" Ryu muttered.

"Are you sure they're going to come?" asked one of the grunts. "It's been hours." he added snarling.

"I'm sure they're going come. I mean, people like them tend to like to act like heroes." answered another grunt.

Ryu clenched his teeth due to not knowing how to handle their current predicament. He didn't know what to do in this situation. Did he want to attack them head on or attack indirectly? Maybe he should go back and get some help from the professors.

Suddenly a loud bang came from near the front entrance. They heard shouting. Ryu jumped at the loud sounds and Tao cursed, realizing who it was. "You're kidding me! Why the fuck are they banging on the doors!? Those idiots!" whisper-shouted Tao.

"Hey! What the fuck is wrong with them!?" shouted one of the grunts, alarmed.

"Doesn't matter! Let's just catch them now like the little rodents they are!" shouted another.

Ryu gripped his sword as he placed a sharp eye on the corner of the wall where he was certain the enemy would pop up from. Loud and fast footsteps ran their way.

Ryu and Tao braced themselves for battle. That was until a large gust of wind pushed them forward. They stumbled forward, revealing themselves from the wall they hid behind. Tao caught his balance by boosting off Ryu. Ryu made a surprised sound as he crashed onto the ground.

"There they are! Get them!" shouted grunts. Tao pulled out a pistol and aimed it at the incoming grunts.

He was about to shoot until someone snatched his pistol. He stared at his empty hand for a moment before he realized it was gone. "What the fuck!" Tao shouted looking behind him.

He saw Amber behind him, holding up his pistol. "What the hell! Give that back!" Tao shouted going for his pistol. Amber stepped to the side, avoiding him.

Ryu got to his feet and started panicking. "Guys! This isn't the time to be fighting! We have people with weapons charging at us!" Ryu unsheathed his sword and got into a fighting stance, facing the grunts.

"Wait!" shouted Amber, in alarm.

"What!?"

"You can't use your weapons or magic against humans! It's against academy rules!"

"WHAT!?" Then how are we going to fight these guys!?"

"You can't, we have to run!"

"BUT THEY TOOK AKANE AND YUKI! WE HAVE TO FIGHT BACK!"

A loud creak caught Ryu's attention. He looked toward the sound to see a support beam from the far left in the room start falling. The grunts all shouted in surprise as they stopped running toward them and started running the other way.

The ninja like girl popped out of nowhere next to the trio, causing Ryu to jump back. "But the rules never said we couldn't use our magic and weapons against objects." said Amber.

"What?" Ryu said in slight confusion.

"We use the objects around us to fight back…" Amber said.

"Wouldn't hand to hand combat be easier…" Ryu mumbled so no one could hear. Still it wasn't a bad idea.

"You look like you wouldn't hurt a fly, so I don't think so." answered Amber.

"SHUT UP!" Ryu shouted in anger.

Footsteps coming from deeper inside the building started running toward them. "There's more!" shouted Ryu in slight frustration.

Brook and Rai ran up to the little group. "What took you so long?" asked Amber.

"Well unlike you and Krystal, we don't have the power of super speed and teleporting!" shouted Brook.

"This isn't the time to be arguing!" shouted Ryu, looking around. Brook and Amber stopped arguing and were about to shout at Ryu when they noticed that they had been surrounded.

"When did we get surrounded?" asked Amber.

"I don't know!" answered Ryu.

Around twenty to twenty-five grunts surrounded them.

"Well, well, well." came a voice from behind. The group turned toward the voice. The grunts shuffled out of the way to make a path for the figure. A tall man walked up. He had an oiled-up and slicked-back hairstyle with a stern look on his face and a thick goatee. He wore a black and white pinstriped attire with a dark red scarf. He had gold rings on all of his fingers. He also wore a black western style cowboy hat. A cigar was also stuffed into his mouth.

The man took a drag of his cigar before taking it out of his mouth. He blew out smoke as a small chuckle escaped his lips. "Finally, the annoying little brats have come out to play."

* * *

 **A/N: And that's the sixth chapter! Please spare us from how a don of a mafia should act, we don't know much and Google didn't help. Please stick around for new chapters! Thanks for reading! ^^~**


	7. Update!

Ok this isn't actually story but we're gonna be doing something a bit differently this time around. We're coming back to work on the story and we're editing previous chapters. We've changed the names of someone, not saying who yet, and honestly when the update does come make sure to go back and read it all for we did a poor job of it the first time (as much as we hate to say it xDDD) Not much else to say so this'll be all for now


End file.
